1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer housing, and more particularly to a modular computer housing that can be disassembled with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a so-called barebone computer housing system 1 is non-standardized, and includes an upper housing 11 adapted to be mounted with an optical disk drive 21, and a lower housing 12 adapted to be mounted with a hard disk 22 and a motherboard module 23. The optical disk drive 21 is coupled electrically to the hard disk 22 and the motherboard module 23 by a plurality of ribbon cables 14. When it is desired to remove an interior member (such as the optical disk drive 21, the hard disk 22, or the mother board module 23) from the computer housing system 1, the upper and lower housings 11, 12 are first separated from each other. After the interior member 21, 22, 23 is removed, the upper and lower housings 11, 12 are re-joined. A drawback of the aforesaid computer housing system 1 is that, during removal of the interior members 21, 22, 23, it is necessary to proceed carefully so that unintentional disconnection of the ribbon cables 14 doest not occur. Such disconnection of the ribbon cables 14 and separation and re-joining of the upper and lower housings 11, 12 result in difficulties during assembly and disassembly. If extreme care is not taken, damage to the interior members 21, 22, 23 may result.